A Night with the Diamond Dust Girl
by SinnohStorm
Summary: Lucas, the Champion of the Sinnoh Region, wants some R&R from battling, and he visits a special someone to spend some quality time with her, in a VERY "lovely" way...(Rated M for obvious reasons, read at your own risk ;)) LucasxCandice


Shortly after defeating Team Galactic once and for all and beating Sinnoh Champion Cynthia for the second time, Lucas decided to take a little hiatus from battling. His skills were already proven and he wanted to take a break and possibly relax. He then got an idea and flew to Snowpoint City for a visit….more specifically, to visit someone.

Ever since he first saw the lady that he defeated to earn his 7th gym badge, he instantly fell in love with her. Her battling skills, her spirit, her laugh, and her undeniably bewitching beauty made him blush every single time he thinks of her, Candice - the Diamond Dust Girl.

He arrives at Snowpoint and deposits his Pokémon into the PC so they can all take a rest. "Hm…..I hope she still remembers me." Lucas dreamily thought. He then walked towards the gym to find a trainer barging out of the door, rushing to the Pokémon Center for treatment. "Gee, what the hell happened to him?" Lucas thought.

He then went to the battle arena, where he saw the apple of his eye. "Good job Froslass! You knocked that trainer off his shoes!" shouted the raven-haired lady. While Candice was returning her Pokémon to their pokeballs, Lucas walked down the arena to greet her. "Hey Candice, remember me?" he said with a grin.

Candice turned around and joyously said, "Lucas! Oh my gosh hi! It's been awhile since I saw you!" She ran towards him and smiled. Once she was so close to him, Lucas can really feel happiness going through his body. His crush smiling and still remembering him even after he left Snowpoint. "Hehe, it's nice seeing you again Candice, still training hard?" Lucas says. "Haha yup! Training harder than ever!" Candice says with enthusiasm as she puts her fist in the air. "You know, ever since you defeated me back then, I trained extra hard to counter Fire types and Fighting types, and I basically have a winning streak since then. That's right! Ever since I was beaten by you, no one else has defeated me again! It's like, you're a motivation for me to get stronger ya know?" Candice happily says with a wink.

Lucas was happy to hear about the compliment he received, and nervously said, "Hehe, you're very welcome that I managed to help you Candice."

Lucas then noticed that Candice has not just grown as a gym leader, but as a person as well. He noticed that she has gotten a bit taller (yet still an inch shorter than himself), has gotten longer hair (which was still in their usual braids) and she has gotten…simply…..sexier. Her breast has gotten bigger and you can really see the curve of her butt. Her figure all in all has been goddess-like, which aroused Lucas a bit.

Candice has also noticed a lot about Lucas since the last time she saw him. He has gotten taller, his hair has gotten a tad longer (almost covering the back of his neck), his voice was a bit deeper and his face got sterner. His figure also grown as he now has a little muscle showing in his arms as well as having decent looking abs. She can really tell that he has grown a bit not just as a Pokémon Master, but as a man as well, which made Candice a bit tingly inside.

Silence fell unto the two of them for about a minute until Lucas said,"Hey Candice, I visited Snowpoint City again because I wanted to relax a bit and enjoy some sight-seeing. If you're not busy tomorrow, is it all right if…..I can hang out with you?" Candice was a bit surprised but at the same time flattered that someone wanted to spend time with her…like a date. "Aww, I would love to Lucas! This is so nice of you!" Candice says with a smile. "Tomorrow at around 12pm sounds good?" Lucas happily says, "Of course! Go rest up for now, I'm pretty sure you're exhausted from that last battle hehe." Candice nods and as Lucas walks away he says, "Have a good night, Diamond Dust Girl." with a wink. This made Candice blush at the comment and said, "You too, Champion of Sinnoh!" as they waved each other goodbye, both excited for tomorrow.

The next day comes and they both wake up from a good night's sleep. Lucas meets up with Candice at noon and had a great time together. They went ice skating, they went to see a movie and they ate at a café shop. Both were in high spirits as they both have an early evening walk around the snowy mountains of Snowpoint. "I'm really having fun right now Lucas." Candice says cheerfully while skipping. "Hehe, me as well Candice" he replies.

As they were walking, Candice was really curious if Lucas has feelings for her, so she decided to test him. While both of them were walking, she noticed Lucas kept staring at her legs. She then unwrapped her sweater that was tied to her waist and wore it normally, further exposing her thighs. She then walked near the edge of a slope and held her hands apart, feeling the evening breeze as Lucas watched. The breeze managed to lift her mini-skirt up a bit, but Candice made no effort in keeping it down. Lucas did nothing but stare as the wind lifted her skirt up, exposing her light blue panties, which really shows the shape of her butt cheeks as it was in a little wedgy. Lucas can't help but stare and turned red as fire upon seeing that, which catches Candice's attention. "Ah-hah! He does have a thing for me!" Candice thought. Candice then has an idea, "Hey Lucas, it's getting really late now, why don't you sleep in my house tonight?"

Lucas was shocked by the offer, but because of the fear that she might get sad if he declined, he accepted it and walked with the ice type gym leader back to her house. As they got in, they both removed their jackets/sweaters and sat comfortably on the couch. Candice lit the fireplace as the flames bring warmth to the room. They both lay in opposite sides of the couch, resting and relaxing.

Candice then stared at Lucas. She was swooned at how nice and gentleman like Lucas was during the entire day. She stares at his fit and manly figure as he lays back at the couch and she sees a little bulge in his crotch area, which made her aroused as she licked her lips. Finally, she can't control her urges any longer….

"Lucas…." Candice says with half-shut eyes as Lucas then looked at her. "Thank you for this amazing day, so let me return a favour…" she says with Lucas having a curious look on his face. Candice then crawled to the other side of the couch to where Lucas was, she leaned forward and gave Lucas a kiss on the lips.

Shocked yet excited at the same time, he returned the kiss and they started kissing passionately, with a little tongue action going in their mouths. Lucas cannot be any happier, French-kissing the love of his life. It came out of nowhere, but he is enjoying it as much as she is. While they were kissing, Candice was on top of him, with her boobs touching his chest and her knees touching his crotch area.

Lucas's urges are now taking control of him, as he feels something hardening in his pants. He gently puts Candice to his side and he took his jeans and briefs off, showing his erected dick. Candice gasped at how big it is, and then blushed as she realized that she was the one who turned Lucas on. She comments, "Wow, you have a really big cock Lucas….." she says seductively.

Candice then realizes it's her turn to strip down. She got up from the couch and went in front of her fireplace. She then slowly strips her shirt off, revealing her voluptuous breasts covered only by her sky-blue bra. She then turns around and faces the fireplace, with her backside facing the couch were Lucas is. She then bends over and slowly and seductively removes her brown mini-skirt, showing her bubbly yet perfect looking ass, covered by her light-blue panties that Lucas saw. The fire illuminates Candice's sexy body, and Lucas can't help but stare and be aroused at what he is seeing. "Hihihi, like what you see champ?" Candice says with a seductive wink. Lucas simply nods as his dick becomes harder and stiffer, pointing up towards the night sky. Candice smiles at the action as she catwalks towards Lucas and gets on her knees. She grabs Lucas's dick (which already excites Lucas) and starts licking and kissing the tip. Lucas can't help but tremble in pleasure.

"Ooooooh yes Candice…it feels so good!" Lucas says while shaking with pleasure. Candice replies by sticking his whole dick in her mouth, sucking it like an ice candy. Lucas can feel his tip touching Candice's throat. Her head bobs up and down as she sucks his dick, making Lucas moan.

It continues for about four minutes until Lucas can feel something come out. "Candice, if you keep that up, I will cum….." Candice answers back by sucking his dick even faster, making Lucas reach his limit.

"Candice, I'm…gonna…CUM!" Lucas screamed as he cums inside Candice's mouth. Candice was a bit shocked at how much he was cumming but manages to keep her composure. After Lucas was done cumming, Candice got off, played with the cum that was in her mouth with her tongue, and swallowed it all. "Wow, that was delicious~~~~~" Candice said with a grin.

Lucas is now collapsed on the couch, and unfortunately, his dick went limp after ejaculating. Candice saw this and gets an idea on how to get it erected again. Candice then wakes Lucas up and she starts to strip dance. She spin and twirled while in her underwear, she toys with her breast by fondling them, and she gives herself a wedgy, exposing more of her ass in front of Lucas. She then teases his limp cock by bending over and shaking her waist. Candice then sits on Lucas's groin area, with his dick in between her butt cheeks (which Lucas enjoyed the most, feeling the warmth of her butt on his dick).

Lucas then grabs her from behind, starting to feel his cock harden again, and tries to lay Candice down on the couch, but Candice shoves him back.

"Now now now Lucas…" she says in a sexy voice while wagging her finger, "I know you're the Champion of Sinnoh but I am not going to give away my virginity to just anybody…" Lucas was a bit saddened by what she said, but Candice continues teasingly, "Unless….." "Unless what Candice?" Lucas responded promptly.

Candice then grabs Lucas and leads him to the corner of the room. She then pushes him making him sit in the corner while he looks up to her sexy body. "Hehe, Lucas, I know how much you love my butt, so I am going to give you what you want." She then grabs the back of her panties and gives herself a tighter wedgy. "I am going to give you a stinkface (the act of rubbing one's butt cheeks against somebody's face), if you manage to make me stop or push me off before one minute ends, then I'll let you do whatever you like to my body…anything you want~~~~" Lucas nods but Candice continues, "But if you didn't manage to stop me, then I will be the dominant one here. Whatever I say, you do and I will do whatever I want with your cock."

Lucas agrees as Candice positions herself to give Lucas a stinkface. "Ready or not, here I come!" Candice says teasingly. She then starts rubbing her butt against Lucas's face. Lucas was in a different world of pleasure as his crush is rubbing her sexy ass on his face, and enjoys the scent of her butt, but he remembers the proposition. He tries to push Candice away, but she surprisingly has very strong leg muscles, as she barely moved from her position. Lucas thinks that this is tougher than he thought and Candice started kicking up a notch after fifteen seconds passed. She starts forcefully sitting down on Lucas's face, with 90% of her whole weight on top of Lucas's head. Lucas starts panicking as he started having trouble breathing. "Hehe, I'm definitely going to win!" Candice thinks to herself as she tries to suffocate Lucas with her butt. Lucas wasn't ready to give up however, passed the thirty-five second mark, he pushed Candice with his stronger right arm just far away enough to leave a little space between her ass and his face. Lucas then uses his left hand to slightly move Candice's panties away, exposing Candice's asshole. With forty seconds passing, Lucas sticks out his tongue in Candice's asshole, giving her a surprise rim-job.

Shocked, Candice squeals loudly as Lucas licks her butt hole vigorously. Her legs started weakening and trembling as her womanhood is getting wetter and wetter. Lucas then manages to push Candice off of him before the fifty-nine second mark.

"Yes I won!" Lucas rejoices as Candice looks up to him in defeat. "Wow, I didn't expect you to do that! You really are a naughty boy~" she says seductively. Candice then sits down and says, "Well, I'll keep my word, do whatever to me as you wish."

Lucas then tilts her head up, with his face close to hers and says, "Don't worry my snow princess, I won't harm you." He says as he picks her up from the floor and carries her to her bed, which was really big for one person. He gently lays her down and helps her take off her bra. Candice stands up on the bed, waiting for Lucas to undress her completely. Lucas grabs the side of her panties and pulls them down carefully and slowly. He removes her last piece of clothing, only leaving her long socks on as he finds it sexy. Candice's bare ass and vagina is now exposed, and Lucas was mesmerized at what he is seeing. Her voluptuous butt showing against the light, as well as her pussy, without a single pubic hair and as pink as a pecha berry. This is when Lucas's member starts hardening again.

"Well, it's about time you get a boner again~", Candice says. Lucas then licks her pussy vigorously, a little payback from how quickly she sucked his dick awhile ago. This made Candice shiver with pleasure and starts moaning loudly, which only made Lucas lick faster, especially on her G-Spot.

Candice could not take it anymore and she screams to the top of her lungs, "LUCAS, I'M GONNA CUUUUUUUUM!" She then squirts uncontrollably at Lucas, showering him in her love juice. She starts panting as she stops squirting, and Lucas was overwhelmed at how drenched he got.

"Wow, that was amazing…" he says as Candice lays on her bed smiling. He then starts jacking off slowly before putting his dick in her soft pussy. "Please…be careful…" Candice says softly, exhausted from cumming. Lucas slowly but surely shoves his penis in her vagina, throwing away both their virginities. Lucas felt amazing having his dick wrapped around Candice's warm pussy as well as Candice feeling pleasure from his dick penetrating her womanhood.

"How does it feel?" Lucas asks. Candice replies with half-shut eyes, "Lucas…fuck me. I want you to fuck me hard!" Lucas nods with a smile as he starts humping her, increasing in speed every minute. "YES! YES YES YES YES YES LUCAS, FUCK ME FASTER!" Candice says, screaming with ecstasy. Lucas then grabs her by the waist and puts her on all fours, and starts humping her doggy-style. Every time his dick exits and enters her body, both of them feel the best luxury they had ever had. Lucas then lays her down on her back again and rests her right leg on his left shoulder, and continues fucking her in that position.

Lucas grabs both of Candice's nipples and toys with them. He sucks on them from time to time as he continues to hump her like crazy. "LUUUUUCCCAS, YOU FUCK ME SO GOOD!" Candice yells, as her mind went blank for a split second from the pleasure. Lucas is enjoying every single second of this, and he doesn't want to stop. He continues to hump her faster and faster. "YES YES OOOOOOOOHHH YES YES YES FUUUUUUCK MEEEEEEEE JUST LIKE THAT! OOOOOOOOH YEAHHHH!" Candice screams, and at that point, Lucas reaches his climax."OH-OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUHHHhhhh…." He moans as he ejaculates a huge amount of his love juice inside Candice's pussy, filling her hole with semen. After he's done cumming, he pulls out as his love juice starts pouring out of Candice's pussy, with a string of a mixture of his semen and her vaginal fluid connecting his tip to her pussy. "Lucas…..w-what…have you done…?" Candice asks as she feels the warmth of his sperm inside her womb. Lucas then realizes what just happened.

"Gasp, Oh my god Candice, I didn't mean to cum inside you! I swear!" Lucas then bends down asking for forgiveness, knowing that he might have gotten his crush pregnant. He is scared that she might hate him for doing that and might not want to see him ever again.

Lucas was about to cry until Candice sits up and tilts his head up, with her face close to his. "Don't be sad silly… I'm on birth control, you don't need to worry about you impregnating me" she says in a comforting voice. Lucas gave a sigh of relief as Candice giggled like a school-girl. "You know Lucas, I really had a fantastic day today, I enjoyed a wonderful date and had a sexy night with my boyfriend." She says with a smile.

Lucas blushed at what she just said, "R-Really?!" Lucas stutters a bit. Candice bursts out laughing, "Hahahahaahaha, of course silly! I love you! You do love me back….right?" Lucas simply replies by having a big smile on his face and giving her one last long kiss for the night. "I love you, Diamond Dust Girl." "I love you too, Champion of Sinnoh."

Both of them are too tired to put their clothes back on, so Lucas just carried Candice to the top of the bed and lay downed beside her, covered under the blankets with their naked bodies providing more warmth to each other. They then slept peacefully, with the ice-type gym leader snuggled and hugged by the Sinnoh Champion.


End file.
